the_national_dexfandomcom-20200213-history
The Dex feat. ProJared! Vileplume! Episode 36!
|image=36.jpg|Epnumber=36|airdate=5 Nov 2013|people=PokeKellz, Alex, ProJared|producer=Jirard Khalil, Michael Barryte|editor=Rival Jimmy |previous=Crustle|next=Weavile}} The Dex feat. ProJared! Vileplume! Episode 36! is the thirty-sixth episode of The Dex! Trivia and Battle Strategy Series. It's hosted by Aroma Lady Alex and Pokekellz with special guest Jared "ProJared" Knabenbauer and it covers the Flower Pokémon, Vileplume! It aired on November 5th, 2013 and can be viewed here. "Every week on The Dex, Alex and PokeKellz present battle strategy and trivia for a different Pokemon! This week, it's Vileplume, with special guest ProJared! NUPTUP REIGNS." - YouTube Description Intro Trivia * Vileplume is one of two final forms of Oddish, the other being Bellossom. * Bellossom comes from exposing Gloom to a Sun Stone, while Vileplume comes from a Leaf Stone. * Vileplume is based on the Rafflesia arnoldii, a plant found in Southeast Asian Rainforests. It is known for producing the world's largest flower, and having a putrid scent. * These flowers can have a diameter of up to 100 centimeters, and weigh up to 22 pounds. * The flower can have two different genders, and is often referred to as the "Meat Flower" or the "Corpse Flower" due to its awful smell. * It's possible that Oddish's evolutionary chain depicts the process of a plant being overtaken by a parasite. * Vileplume's name is a combination of "Vile" and "Plume". Both of these traits are very reminiscent of the real-world plant. * Its Japanese name is Ruffresia which is a simple corruption of the plant it's based on. * The Pokédex states that it often has trouble moving its large head, but when it does, it can paralyze prey with the spores and devour them whole. Storytime * This story depicts "Nuptup", an Oddish Jared caught during a FireRed Nuzlocke run. * Nuptup single-handedly defeated Misty while being deemed to be under-leveled. * She later evolved into a Gloom and was of a huge help against Lt. Surge. * She was able to help the team by putting foes to sleep, and last long with HP draining moves like Mega Drain. * As a Vileplume, she used her Cholorophyll ability to outspeed Pokémon in the sunlight, getting to the point to be able to outspeed an Alakazam. * Her feats of destruction with Giga Drain and Solarbeam earned her the nickname "Nuptup: The Consumer of Souls". She was victorious in entering the Kanto Hall of Fame. Battle Strategy Supporting Attacker * Item: Black Sludge * Ability: Effect Spore * Nature: Bold (+Defense, -Attack) * EVs: HP and Defense * Moves: ** Sludge Bomb ** Moonlight ** Giga Drain ** Aromatherapy * Vileplume is completely outclassed by Venusaur, but can still be used effectively. * Black Sludge grants residual recovery, while Effect Spore can hinder Pokemon that make contact with you. * Hit hard with Sludge Bomb and Giga Drain as STABs. * Moonlight + Giga Drain + Black Sludge can help Vileplume stick around for a while. * Aromatherapy can help other teammates who are struggling with a status condition. 'Random Thoughts' * Leftovers can be better than Black Sludge if you are worried about them tricking it onto another member of your team. * Vileplume can function as a Sun-Team Sweeper with Chlorophyll. Gallery 36.jpg Story Time.JPG Vileplume Intro.JPG Vileplume.JPG Vileplume Battle.JPG Vileplume End.JPG Battle Strategy Old.JPG Vileplume Category:Vileplume Category:Grass-type Pokémon Category:Poison-type Pokémon Category:Storytime Category:Black Sludge Category:Effect Spore Category:Moonlight Category:Sludge Bomb Category:Giga Drain Category:Aromatherapy Category:Leftovers Category:Chlorophyll Category:Solar Beam Category:Guest Category:ProJared